Shooting Star, My Hero
by FluffyWhitePandas
Summary: Alfred was caught cheating on Arthur with Kiku. Alfred tries to calm Arthur down but something bad happens. Now all Alfred could think about is how stupid he was and how he wished he didn't cheat on Arthur and that night a shooting star came… Slight UsxJapan only in the beginning, but promise there a happy ending. Failed!Lemon


**- One mistake**

**Summary: Alfred was caught cheating on Arthur with Kiku. Alfred tries to calm Arthur down but something bad happens. Now all Alfred could think about is how stupid he was and how he wished he didn't cheat on Arthur and that night a shooting star came…**

**A/N: Sorry for the grammar mistakes, updated so there might be some changes. Thanks to SailorZeldatheLightAlchemist I have realized that I had forgotten about Kiku and Frog, so I'm going to put them somewhere.**

**Rating: M for something later on…**

* * *

Alfred's POV

I never thought this day would ever come but here I am standing with a sobbing Arthur.

_~Flashback~_

_"Alfred-san…" Kiku looked so cute when his cheeks were blooming red._

_"Kiku…?" Before I could finish Kiku had closed the space between us. I knew this was wrong, very wrong but yet I allowed this. I didn't stop him, I didn't tell him he had a boyfriend instead I let Kiku kiss me. I thought Arthur wouldn't see this but how wrong was I?_

_"A-Alfred?" That British voice only belonged to the one and only Arthur Kirkland who was standing with Francis. Arthur had his jaw dropped while Francis just shook his head at me._

_"A-Arthur? Why are you here?" Arthur had said that he'd be out today, but who'd know he'd be here._

_"I told you I would be out today and would be hanging out with a friend…"_

_"Angleterre was right." Francis interrupted us._

_"Right about?"_

_"Alfred, Arthur had been right about you could be cheating on him." I felt my heart drop. How could Arthur think that way of me?_

_"Arthur I…" Arthur had run out, before I could react my mind had told me to run after him. Which I luckily did._

_~End of flashback~_

* * *

"Arthur listen I…" Arthur looked up his eyes and nose red from crying. "I'm so sorry Kiku forced it on me! I promise!"

"Alfred if he _did_ force that kiss on you then why, why didn't you push him off or tell him that you _had_ a boyfriend?"

"I…"

"Alfred I can't believe you! I hate you!" Arthur was now running towards the road that's when I saw a truck coming.

"ARTHUR!" My legs can't move it was as if someone was controlling my mind and my body.

*Screech*

"ARTHUR!" I screamed running towards him now that I could move. I grabbed him and looked at the now damaged Arthur. His legs were out of place, he was bleeding and some more horrible things.

"Alfred." I turned around and Francis stood there.

"Call the ambulance!"

"I already did Alfred calm down."

"I can't freaking calm down! Can't you see Arthur is freaking hurt?"

"Whoa I'm not joking Alfred."

I looked at Arthur again and before I can stop tears began pooling out of my eyes. I cried for a long time until I felt someone was pulling me away from Arthur.

"No! Let me go with him! PLEASE!" I begged.

"Fine kid but we need to hurry or else he won't be able to be saved." I nodded a quick thank you before I was being pushed on to the ambulance.

"Alfred!"

"Alfred-san!"

* * *

~At the hospital~

"Hurry and get him in to the operating room!" The doctor was yelling at the nurses. As they yell I stare at Arthur wishing that it would be me that was lying on the stretcher instead of him.

~Time skip~

"Who are you?" The doctor asked me. The only people who could visit Arthur right now are friends and family members.

"I'm his boyfriend."

"Okay he's over there." He points to a room. I walked into the room and saw his brothers and Francis and Kiku are standing next to him some crying some just staring at him. For that next few months I've been visiting Arthur every day. Then one day on a peaceful morning when I went to visit him, I walked in to face a familiar green orb staring at me.

"Arthur…?"

"Who are you?" I felt my heart break into half as I was about to reply the doctors rushed in with two nurses behind him. The doctor said something in his fancy look-at-me-I'm-so-intelligent- vocabulary. He then turned to me and said the one thing I don't want to hear right now.

"I'm sorry but it seems that your boyfriend is suffering from Amnesia."

"What?"

"Amnesia as in memory loss, there are too types of it, one only forgot a few months while the second one makes the person forget about everything." (1) That's all it took for me to begin crying. When I finally got a hold of myself I looked up to meet the unfamiliar gaze in Arthur's eyes.

"I'm sorry Arthur, if you've forgotten my name is Alfred."

"Alfred?" I nodded.

"Say, do you know a lot about me?" My mind begins to reel; I know his favorite color to how old he was when he started to believe in unicorns, magical things, etc. So I nodded once again, immediately Arthur's eyes turned hopeful.

"Can you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I'm your boyfriend. We met and became best friends sometime in our early childhood, like maybe in first grade?" Arthur eyed me suspiciously.

"You were my boyfriend?" I nodded. "I'm sorry I can't remember that."

"Alfred, the patient needs to rest now." I nodded again unable to say anything except for a thank you and see you later. That night, I just went into my room, locked the door, and cried, cried until I can no longer cry. The night was quiet, it was filled with sorrow. When I finally decided to go to sleep I looked outside the window. A meteoroid past by, I quickly closed my eyes and wished. "Please, please, please, _please_! Let Arthur remember everything! I am so sorry ARTHUR! I need you… I can't take the loneliness Just please! Let Arthur remember me! I'll make him happy for the rest of his life if you'd do that! So please!" I repeated everything over and over again until I was too tired. Sleep was somehow the only thing that made me happy that day.

* * *

I remember that day like it was yesterday, I would never do anything like that ever again. That day when I woke up and went back to the hospital, Arthur greeted me with a unreadable look.

"Hello Alfred."

"Yo man what up?" I put on a fake smile.

"Your English, watch it." I murmured a sorry. Suddenly Arthur's hand cupped my face. "Alfred F. Jones, if you still want me." He leaned in and kissed me. I wondered how Arthur knew my full name, when it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks.

"A-Arthur?"

"Yes, love?"

"Y-you remembered…"

"Yes love. Promise me you'd never do that ever again." Arthur looked at me with the most saddest expression ever.

"I'm sorry I've been a jerk, I should've pushed him off or told him stop, or tell…" I was shut up by Arthur kissing me once again.

"You talk too much…git." Suddenly a smile came on my face for the first time in hours.

"Ohonhonh~ Looks like they've made up huh?" A familiar annoying French man's voice came behind us.

"Yes Francis-san."

"Well then let's leave them leave, hm?"

"Hai, after this though." Kiku begins to walk towards us from what I can tell Kiku is going to apologize. "Hello, Alfred-kun and Arthur-kun, I am deeply sorry for what I've done a few month ago, please forgive me." I looked over at Arthur who was staring at Kiku with a unreadable gaze again.

"Yes, Kiku, I forgive you." Arthur finally said after what it feels like a year long silence. Kiku returned a smile before bowing and leaving.

"Ohonohn, I shall leave you love birds alone now. See you two later!" Francis leaped out of the room, leaving Arthur and I staring at the spot where the French man had stood dumbfounded.

* * *

Now 5 years later I still can't get that day out of my mind. Today was a special day. Today was the day 5 years ago when Arthur and I got into a fight and he almost forgot about everything.

"Alfred, why did you dress up so fancy today?" Arthur asked coming down from the stairs.

"It's a secret. Come on let's go out to eat today k?"

"We're not going to that place you call…"

"Nope, we're going to a real restaurant."

"Okay then."

On the way to the restaurant I kept touching the cubed box inside my pocket. When we finally arrived at the restaurant Arthur looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Alfred! Why are we doing here!?" I just softly smiled and grabbed his hand and dragged him in.

"Hello…Mr. Jones?" I nodded at the lady, she smiled back at me. "Your table is ready." Then she pointed to a table near a window with the perfect view of the town. She then winked at me making me blush knowing that she knew what I was going to do.

"Alfred… What are you doing?" Arthur asked when we were seated and ordered. Again I just smiled. Again I was messing with the cubed box in my pocket.

'It's now or never' I told myself. When the food finally arrived the waiter asked if we needed anything else, I just told him don't worry about it. He then nodded and murmured a good luck before walking away.

"Alfred, please tell me! I feel like I'm the only one not knowing what's happening."

'Okay here goes nothing.'

I smiled and took out a velvet plain box, got on one knee and opened the box revealing a golden wedding band (2). Arthur gasped. I took a deep breathe.

"Arthur we've knew each other for a long time now, I've done things I'm not proud of, but you've always forgiven me. There's no time in my life I would not want to share with you, so Arthur Kirkland would you marry me?" I asked.

Arthur was blushing. 'Oh my gosh…' was the only thought that came into Arthur's mind.

"This is the part that you're supposed to accept…usually." I whispered.

Suddenly Arthur's eyes begin to water making me confused. "Alfred YES! Yes I will!" He exclaimed getting up and hugging me before kissing me. As we finished our dinner Arthur kept blushing which made me blush as well. He looks so cute!

At home

When we got home, I immediately pressed our lips together. I picked up Arthur and dropped him on to the bed with a loud squeak and a squeal from Arthur. I climbed over him and begins to kiss him. When we pulled away Arthur's shirt was about 3 feet away while my shirt was still unbuttoned. How did that happen? We both wondered.

"Wanna help me take my shirt off Artie~?" I asked in a seductive voice. Arthur's face bloomed red as he nodded shyly. After he got my shirt and pants off I begin to kiss his jaw, moving down to his collar bone, then down to his stomach. Then I smirked getting an idea. Using my fingers I begin twisting Arthur's nipples making him moan loudly.

"Mmh…"

While one of my hands is working on that side the other side was occupied with my mouth. Then I grabbed one of his legs and licked it.

"Mmh…s-stop teasing a-already."

"Hmm…" I went over to the cabinet to get the bottle of lube. I poured some of it on to my fingers. Then I slowly pushed one finger in Arthur. Ad soon as the finger went in Arthur had tears forming in my eyes, but that doesn't stop him from wanting this, he quickly nodded. Seeing him giving the ok I pushed another finger in, this time it might have hurted a little since a tear fell, Arthur again gave a quick nodded, so I begin scissoring. Then I added another finger. After a while I thought it was ready, so I pulled out my fingers and poured some of the substance on to my member. I think I might stall him for a second.

"S-stop t-teasing already Alfie!" I chuckled. Then I angled little Alfred with Arthur's wanting hole. I slowly pushed in earning a moan of pleasure from Arthur.

"Ahh~" While I waited for the okay sign I tried to kiss Arthur's tears away. Suddenly Arthur gave a nod. Seeing that I begin to go deeper, after a little bit I was fully in.

"Alfie move!" I smirked, almost pulling little Alfred out before thrusting back into him.

"Ahh…" Arthur moaned.

The action continued for a little bit more, while I search for that one spot that would make Arthur…

"ALFRED!"

'Found it' I begin hitting that spot again and again.

"Alfred faster." Not needing to be told twice I thrust faster.

"Artie… I'm c-coming…"

"M-me t-too." I gave a few more thrusts before I came.

"Ahhhh." Arthur came a few seconds after I did. I pulled out of Arthur and rolled over to his side, puling the blanket over us.

"I love you Artie."

"Love you too." We then decided to cuddle for a few more seconds.

"Alfie, why did you choose to confess today?" I looked at him.

"Man, don't tell you me you've forgotten!" I exclaimed.

"Way to ruin the moment Alfred."

"Sorry, I choose today because of 5 years ago." I thought Arthur had fallen asleep because he didn't answer me. So I too decided that I would rest.

Arthur's eyes opened again, he smiled. "I love you, you stupid git."

"Me too." I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I HAD TO THINK FOR A LONG TIME FOR THE SMUT SCENE! Sorry if it wasn't the best it was my first time writing it all out, rather than saying 'let your imagination run wild' like the one I did on Misunderstand, but anyways enjoy! Two stories in one day! I actually started this story a month ago, but never really bothered to finish it until now! My school opens again tomorrow! I'm already missing my sleep time…**

**(1)- I don't actually know, I found the info on Google. So if it's not right please tell me.**

**(2)- is that what you call the ring? Oh well...**

**Thank you all for the lovely comments! Ciao!**


End file.
